<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brer Rabbit Vs. Coyote by 5pheonixsoul5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674169">Brer Rabbit Vs. Coyote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pheonixsoul5/pseuds/5pheonixsoul5'>5pheonixsoul5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brer Rabbit - Fandom, Coyote - Fandom, Folktale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Spin off of The Tortoise and the Hare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pheonixsoul5/pseuds/5pheonixsoul5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another folktale drabble! Which folktale will win? Brer Rabbit or Coyote? Read and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brer Rabbit Vs. Coyote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>       Who will cave first Brer Rabbit or Coyote. Both could win. Coyote tries to force Mr. Rabbit into the Devil’s forest by using fire. But Brer Rabbit escapes! Brer Rabbit has the attention of Coyote. Can he lure the mutt into the forest with food? Brer knows that Coyote can’t resist for long. It’s only a matter of time, people, before he caves. Satisfy hunger to win the bet? Or, will Brer Rabbit fall to Coyote’s tricks? LOOK! There you go, the public has it! Brer Rabbit has done it! I guess a coyote’s hunger will always be its downfall!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>